


Day by Day

by asinglepieceoftrash



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinglepieceoftrash/pseuds/asinglepieceoftrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out that his best friend is a porn star who's barely eighteen. Steve's also super gay for Bucky.<br/>Bucky knows. Some gay stuff happens.<br/>//Stucky High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My eyelids slowly fluttered open as I reached out for Bucky to my left. Upon realizing he wasn't there, I remembered that it had all been merely a dream. Bucky wasn't here and I was, once again, left alone with disappointment and loneliness. I threw my legs off of the bed, yawned, realized that I had slept through my alarm, and shot out of bed. I stumbled to my closet, pulled out a flannel and some jeans, and hopped into them. I pulled on some shoes, shoved my glasses on my face, ripped my phone off the charger, grabbed my bag, and shot out the door. I started my car and darted off to school as fast as the speed limit would allow. When I got there, I found Bucky in his usual spot- leaning against the main door to the school, a smirk plastered on his face, lazily rubbing his eyes. I got out of the car and walked up to him. I got up behind him and greeted him and he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
"Holy shit, Steve! Don't scare me like that."  
"Sorry," I mumbled, staring at the ground.  
"Steve, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't apologize for everything you do."  
"Sorry," I mumbled again. Bucky groaned and threw his head back between his shoulder blades (God, I would so pay to see him do that again because of me). He lifted his head up and threw his arm around my shoulder.  
"You never listen, do ya punk?"  
"No, I don't, jerk."  
Bucky pulled me over to one of the picnic tables near the entrance.  
"So, you're here awful late for you, Steve."  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
"Why is that?"  
"I slept in."  
"Why ya actin' so weird, Stevie?" Bucky questioned, brow furrowed.  
"Oh, no reason." But there was a reason, and it was a pretty fucking big one. Last night, I was scrolling through some blog and I found a link to another blog with some odd name that I don't quite remember. So, I clicked on this link and it took me to a blog that was a mix between actual blog posts and porn videos. I started watching one of them (because I'm only human) and I noticed someone who looked familiar. I looked closer and noticed that it was my best friend, James Buchanan Barnes. Yeah, he's a porn star. And I tried to turn it off, I really did, I just couldn't do it. I had fantasized about having sex with him, or at least watching him have sex with someone, and that was my chance. I wasn't going to give that up. I watched it and, y'know, got off, so now was really awkward with him because the previous night, I had watched some guy (yes, guy) pounding into him until he came. Apparently, I zoned out (and got hard) thinking about it because Bucky was waving his hand in my face and then laughing his ass off when he noticed my erection.  
"So, Steve, your buddy made an appearence while you were gone. He said hi. Oh, my bad, it looks like he's still here," Bucky jeered, still laughing.  
"Shut up," I mumbled, staring at the ground in embarrassment.  
"What're ya thinkin' about, Steve?"  
"Uh, um, I, uh-" I managed to stutter out before the bell rang for the first time, meaning we had five minutes to get to class.  
"Hey, I'll talk to you at lunch, okay?"  
"Okay," I muttered before standing up and making my way to class.  
* * *  
The first half of the school day passed as usual, AP classes and short talks with friends (that's, like, five people) between classes. Lunch time rolled around and I got more nervous, thinking about Bucky and how he might ask about me being weird again. I sat at our usual table in the furthest corner of the cafeteria and waited for my friends. First was Natasha, then Clint (they're in love, I swear), Tony, Bruce, then, last but definitely not least, Bucky. Everyone got into their own converations, and, after a while, the question finally arose.  
"Steve, what's wrong?" coming, obviously, from Bucky. He had that worried look on his face that looked like a mix between anxiety and pleading, the one that you just can't say no to.  
"I just didn't get enough sleep last night, Buck," I told him.  
"Why?" Damn, he's persistent.  
"I just had a lot of my mind. Now, drop it," I sort-of commanded him. For a minute, it looked as though he might continue the subject, but he actually listened to me for the first time.  
"Thank you." We sat in silence (save for the conversations of everyone around us) for a little while until Bucky spoke up.  
"You know you can say anything, I mean anything, to me, right?"  
"I know."  
"Okay, well don't do anything stupid this afternoon," he told me while getting up.  
"It's impossible for me to do anythin' stupid when you're not here."  
"Ha ha," Bucky mock-laughed. He winked and turned to trudge off to class. I smiled at his back and stood up to run off to class.  
The school day ended and I met Bucky outside. It was Friday, so my mom was volunteering at the senior citizen's center. She was going to be there super late, like she always is when they have a big luncheon or dinner.  
"So, uh, do ya wanna come over tonight? We could order pizza or somethin'," I requested.  
"Uh, sure."  
"Okay. I'm guessin' you're drivin' yourself?"  
"Heh, yeah. I just have to stop by my house before I come over."  
"Alright." We walked off to our respective cars and drove off. I pulled up to my house, jumped out, ran inside, pulled out my computer, and visited the blog, named ohbuck. I checked it, not for the porn, but for the blog posts to see if it was run by Bucky. The most recent post was 'Hey, guys. I won't be making a video until later tonight because I'm heading over to my buddy's place for a while; you know, the one that I've been telling you about. Wish me luck.' I scrolled through the other posts, heart fluttering as I read. They said things like, 'I love this guy, I really do', 'He's so perfect. I wish he'd realize that', and, 'He's so kind. I love him so much'. I read further until I got to the first post ever made. It read, 'Hey guys! My name's James and I'll be making these blog posts between videos just to let you know what I'm up to. Also, a lot of these posts will be about this guy I've had a crush on since sixth grade. He's got the most beautiful blue eyes, they're bluer than the Pacific ocean, he's got the cutest glasses, and he's an honors student, he's really skinny and he thinks that there's no man or lady who would want him but he's perfection to me. I really, really, love him.' My mouth went dry and my eyes welled up with tears, threatening to spill over. The fact that Bucky had loved me as long as the feeling had been mutual was absolutely fantastic. I heard the front door open and wiped my eyes.  
"Honey! I'm home!" Bucky shouted from the living room. I closed the tab before putting my laptop up and walking into the living room.  
"Hey, Buck."  
"Hey," he replied, not looking up from his phone.  
"So, what do ya wanna do?" The look he gives when he makes a witty remark flashed across his face, but I guess he changed his mind about said witty remark because the look went away.  
"I dunno. You wanna get a pizza?"  
"Uh, sure. Do you have the number? I don't have it."  
"Nah, but we can go get one."  
"Oh, well, alright."  
"Whose car we takin'?"  
"Well, given the fact that it's the middle of February and your car doesn't have heating, I'll take a guess and say mine."  
"Are you sure? We could brave the cold like real men," he stated, deepening his voice (which is pretty hard to do) when he said 'real men'.  
"I'm fairly sure, Buck."  
"Well, okay, Stevie." We got in the car and sat there for a while, waiting for the car to heat up. I began rubbing my arms quickly and shivering.  
"Steve, do you have a jacket in here or something?"  
"No, but I-I'm f-f-f-fine."  
"No, you're not. You're freezing."  
"No, r-really, I'm u-used t-to it." Bucky got out, went over to his car, and grabbed his coat. This guy was gonna be the death of me. He walked around the car, opened my door, picked me up and out of the car, and put me on the ground.  
"Here," he said, putting the coat on me, "wear this, Stevie. Don't freeze yourself," I rolled my eyes but I didn't take it off because it smelled like Bucky; cheap cologne, wood, and old books. It was the most perfect smell ever. I sat back down in the car and it had warmed up a little, but not near enough. Bucky backed out and began driving down the road.  
"Turn on some music, Steve," he commanded with a flick of his head. I reached forward and turned on the radio.  
"Not that. The playlist I made on your phone." My brow furrowed and I'm pretty sure that you could see question marks in my eyes.  
"When did you do that?"  
"When you were in the shower the other day. You really need to set a harder password."  
"I thought my password was fine." Bucky scoffed at this.  
" '1914.' The beginning of your favorite war. Not hard to figure out."  
"What's it called?" I asked, finally giving up.  
"You'll know it when you see it." I scrolled through my playlists and came across one caled, and I quote, 'The Best Songs Ever'.  
"You're a dick, Buck."  
"Just play the music. And don't shuffle it." I played the music and guess what began playing. Centuries by Fall Out Boy.  
"Fall Out Boy, Buck? Really? We're not in middle school anymore."  
"I know. It's a good song. Anyway, I have a couple questions for you Stevie."  
"Fire away, Buck."  
"This is really serious, okay?"  
"Okay, Buck. What is it?"  
"I know, for college, we're both going to NYU. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to share an apartment with me. I've already found one that's real cheap. We could split the cost."  
"Um...um," I stuttered (I'm a real catch, aren't I?), "yeah," I said with a grin.  
"I was also wondering what you thought of my blog." And my heart stopped.


	2. One Hell of a Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: SMUT HAPPENS and I will be off on vacation so I won't be able to work on anything. Thank you.

Literally. I swear I felt it stop. I looked to my left at Bucky who kept staring at the road and looked as if he hadn't just asked me what I thought about his porn videos and his blog posts about me. He pulled into the pizza place's parking lot and looked at me with a smirk on his face.  
"H-h-ho-?" I stuttered.  
"Didn't think I knew about that, did ya?"  
"H-how d-did you know?"  
"You liked every single one of my posts, videos too, out of habit."  
"How'd ya know it was me?"  
"I guessed by the name, HeIsAllStatesAndPrincesI, that's one of your favorite metaphors and it shows that you're gay, and then I went through the actual blog and it had you written all over it. Things like paintings and books, languages and cultures, lyrics and notes. Really, Steve. It was obvious," he explained. I put my hand on the door handle and he leaned over my body and grabbed my arm.  
"Not yet, tiger. You still haven't answered my question. What did ya think?" I shifted uncomfortably and swallowed as he let go of my arm and moved his arm to his lap.  
"It, uh, was nice," I muttered, scratching the back of my neck.  
"What was that, Steve? I didn't hear you," he said, putting his hand on my upper thigh and I tensed up.  
"I know you heard me, you dick."  
"That's just your favorite word today, ain't it?" He moved his hand over to my inner thigh as the song Brother by Needtobreathe came on in the background. I began gasping for breath as Bucky pulled his hand away from my thigh and placed it on my back and began rubbing slow circles.  
"Shh, Stevie. Don't have an attack. C'mon, breathe with me." He began breathing deeply, in through his nose and out through his mouth and I followed suit."You okay, punk?" He asked, pulling his hand away from my back and putting his arm on the console to rest his weight on his elbow.  
"Yeah. I-I'm fine. Sorry for that."  
"You're fine, Stevie. It was me who was moving kinda fast." He slowly put his hand on my shoulder as I lifted my head to look him in the face. His usually cheeky expression had been replaced with a caring one, one that made his usually hard eyes go soft, that made his usual smirk turn into a small smile. He moved his right hand up to my cheek and rubbed his thumb across my cheekbone. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before letting go of my cheek and getting out of the car, turning it off as he went. I sat and stared at the empty seat until he came around, opened my door, unbuckled me, picked me up, and steadied me on the ground. He shut the door and walked to the door of the pizza place, calling to me behind him.  
"Are you gonna come and get pizza or just stare at my ass all day, Rogers?" he shouted, embarrassing me but not himself given the fact that Bucky wouldn't be embarrassed if he ran around town naked. Imprisoned, yes, but embarrassed, no. I followed him into the pizza place, cheeks flushed red as I went.  
* * *  
We got the pizza, loaded it in the car, and drove home with the smell of pizza overpowering the fantastic smell of Bucky's coat. We got home and ate it in silence until we got so full that we'd 'never eat again' which meant that we'd be hungry again in an hour or less. We sat in silence for a while until Bucky stood up and walked towards me, standing over me and appearing much taller than he actually is. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.  
"How 'bout we finish what we started earlier, eh?" He suggested as I inhaled sharply.  
"Yeah," I breathed. Bucky bent down, wrapped his large hands around my thighs, picked me up for the third time today (a new record), wrapped my legs around his waist, and carried me to the bedroom. He put me down on the bed and climbed on top of me, straddling my stomach.  
"This won't hurt ya, will it Stevie?" I shook my head slowly in reply. "Good," he said before licking his lips and ducking down to kiss me like I'd never been kissed before. It was filled with love, lust, and it's-been-a-long-time-coming. My head was pushed back into the pillows and my arms wrapped around Bucky's neck almost involuntarily when Bucky broke up the kiss to whisper in my ear.  
"I love you, Stevie. I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Buck," I whispered in response. This was the first time I've ever been able to tell him in that sense of the phrase. He moved down to my jawline and began to bite and suck there.  
"So much, Steve. I love you so much," he kept whispering into my skin, over and over again as he moved lower with the kisses. To my neck, then he unbuttoned the top buttons on my flannel to kiss my prominent collarbone. As he was kissing, he worked the buttons loose, moving further and further down until he unbuttoned the last one. He moved to my lap and sat me up, still kissing, to take off the shirt and throw it behind him. He separated from my skin to take his shirt off and throw it, forgotten, with mine. His hands moved up and down on my abdomen and, in a turn of the tables, wrapped his legs around my waist. He moved his head forward to suck and nibble on one of my nipples and grind down on me.  
"Bucky," I groaned through gritted teeth. He instantly stopped grinding and pulled back from my chest   
"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked frantically.  
"Bucky, I'm fine. I'll tell you if you hurt me," I responded, breathless.  
"Oh, well, okay." He smiled meekly before starting again. I threw my head back and moaned, much like Bucky did earlier. He pulled back and moved off of my lap to kneel on the bed and unbutton and unzip my jeans. He pulled them off and began working on his own before I reached forward and stopped him.  
"Let me do it, Buck," I told him, grabbing his hand.  
"Well, if you insist," he replied, pulling his hands back and putting in the air as if he was surrendering his dick over to me. I sat up on my knees to move Bucky to where I previously was, stretching his legs out and flattening him to the bed. I unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped them, and slid them slowly down his legs. I strattled his legs, looped my fingers under the waistband of his boxers, and slid them down slower than I did his jeans.  
"Steee-eeve," he whimpered from above me. I stopped halfway down his hipbones and looked up at him with my eyebrows raised and a smirk on my face.  
"Mhm?"  
"Don't go so slow, Stevie," he whined in the highest pitch I've ever heard come out of his mouth.  
"Mhm," I replied, continuing to slide his boxers down at a torturously slow rate. When I slid them past his dick, it spang up to the bottom of his stomach, red and leaking pre-cum. I rolled my eyes at the pitiful whimper he gave as I slid his boxers down his legs and threw them behind me into the heap of clothes on the floor. I moved up and pulled his dick up to steady it in my hand and then take him into my mouth. I managed to get the tip in before he rolled his hips forward and pushed himself further down into the back of my throat. I almost choked and he almost pulled out but I grabbed his hips and held him in place. I bobbed my head up and down and hollowed out my cheeks as he tipped his head back and arched his back.  
"You're so good, Stevie. You're so good," he moaned, looking down at me over his nose. He began panting my name, "Steve, Steve, Steve," and I took that as a sign that he was about to cum, so I pulled back.  
"Stevie..." he whined (he's whiney) again.  
"Not yet, tiger," was all I said as I got off of the bed, pulling my boxers off as I went.  
"Do you have any lube?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow.  
"Nah, but I have some aloe vera and that's good enough," I responded as I was digging through one of my drawers.  
"Why do you have aloe vera in here?"  
"Remember that god-awful sunburn I had last summer?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's why." With that, I threw the bottle at him and climbed back on the bed.  
"Geez," he muttered, "with that vigor, you could be a pitcher on the baseball team."  
"Great joke, Buck."  
"I'm serious," he responded while slicking up his fingers. "On your back," he commanded. I obeyed and got on my back before he spread my legs and knelt between them.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, rubbing a finger around my hole. I nodded my head vigorously.  
"Someone's eager," he mumbled to himself while pushing a finger inside of me. My eyes locked shut and I chewed the inside of my cheek.  
"You okay?" He asked, stopping in his tracks.  
"Yeah," I answered.  
"M'kay. I'm gonna keep goin', alright?" I nodded as he moved his finger in and out. After a while, he spoke again.  
"I'm gonna add another one, okay?" I nodded again, biting my lip. I felt another one push into me and Bucky's hand speed up when what I believe was Bucky's middle finger brushed my prostate.  
"Fuck!" I shouted as my eyes flew open.  
"Geez, Stevie. Could you be little louder? I don't think the things at the bottom of the Marianas Trench heard you," he sassed.  
"Nice one, Buck," I breathed. "And could you do that again? I really liked it."  
"I don't know, Stevie. I don't want any creepy-ass fish comin' in here tellin' us to quiet down."  
"Please?" I begged and saw pure lust flash across his face.  
"Well, if you're begging, I suppose I'll try."  
"Tha-" My 'thank you' was cut off due to the fact that Bucky did it again and my fist was in my mouth. My toes curled and my legs wrapped around his back.  
"Another finger?" He asked, stilling his hand and looking up at me.  
"Please, yes."  
"You need to stop begging, kid," he told me while adding a third finger, "you're gonna make my dick explode."  
"How so?"  
"I'm gonna get too hard and my poor little dick won't be able to handle that. It'll just blow right up. Unless, of course, you blow it or I get inside of you sometime soon."  
"Well, you could get inside of me right now if you wanted to."  
"Is that so?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Hell yeah. C'mon, Buck. Get inside of me."  
"Now, who would refuse an invitation like that?" He asked, pulling his fingers out and rubbing aloe vera up and down his length  
"Only an idiot, Buck," I responded as he lined up with me.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, panting.  
"I've been ready since freshman year, Buck."  
"Well, okay," he replied while sliding in. He managed to slide all the way in, just brushing my prostate. He leaned forward and held himself up on his elbows so that his face was about two inches from mine.  
"You alright?" He asked.  
"Yes, God, yes, just. Fucking. Move."  
"Well, if you insist." He slid out, then in, and back again just like clockwork. The room was filled with sounds of skin on skin, panting, and moaning.  
"Fuck, Steve, 'm close," Bucky moaned while speeding up.  
"Me too, Buck. Me too," I replied through breaths. Bucky began whimpering, a very high pitched whine, that signified he was close.  
"Steve!" he shouted, slowing down to ride out his orgasm.  
"Fuck, James," I groaned as I came and Bucky realized what I just said and we both began laughing in unison. Bucky pulled out, still laughing, climbed off of me and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to wipe off my chest. He got back and sat down on the bed. He began cleaning me up and talking (because he never really stops, you just don't hear him).  
"I think that's the first time you've called me James since first grade," he laughed, still breathing heavily.  
"Yeah, well, this is a hell of an occasion."  
"Huh, it is."  
"So, what are we gonna tell our parents? That I found your porn blog, we fucked, now we're dating?"  
"Nah, we'll come up with something else," he responded, moving to the bathroom to rinse the washcloth off with water so my ma wouldn't find out. He came back and walked over to my dresser to get us both some pajamas. He threw mine at me along with a pair of boxers before slipping into a pair of clean boxers (that were mine) and pulling a white T-shirt on. It was a little small (thank the Good Lord in Heaven above for too-tight T-shirts) on him given the fact that I wear a size smaller than him. I pulled on the boxers and T-shirt while he was throwing our heap of dirty clothes in the hamper. He crawled on to the bed and wiggled under the blanket, pulling it over me as he went. He wrapped his arms around me and put his head on top of mine, pulling me as close to him as possible. I nestled my head into his neck and entertwined our legs as he began singing to me softly.  
"Day by day  
I'm falling more in love with you  
And day by day  
My love seems to grow," he sang as I slowly drifted off to sleep, wrapped in his embrace and crazy in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty good morning after.

I woke up and, that time, Bucky really was on my left and it was the best thing I had ever felt. My head was on his shoulder and his hand was on my right hip but his death grip on me had slackened and the serenading had been replaced with snoring. I stirred ever so slightly and he woke slowly and immediately smiled and began talking.  
"Good mornin', baby," he said in his deeper-than-a-stereotypical-lumberjack's morning voice.  
"Mornin', Buck."  
"What? No pet name? I'm offended," he mocked offense by pulling his hand off of my hip and placing it over his heart, "my poor little heart can't stand it."  
"You'll get over it. Now, put your hand back on my hip. I liked that."  
"Geez, pushy," he complained while putting his arm around me and resting his hand back on my hip.  
"You've gotta love me."  
"It's kinda hard not to, Stevie." The conversation ended at that as we lay there, listening to the other breathe and feeling the occasional twitch of the body.  
"I gotta get up, babe," he finally spoke up after an eternity of breathing and gripping and laying.  
"Why, Buck?"  
"I need a shower."  
"I do too."  
"You're welcome to join me."  
"Nah. My ma's here."  
"Okay, Stevie. Whatever." There was a long silence that involved him letting go of me and nearly leaving the room before I sat up and stopped him.  
"Hey, Bucky?" He stopped and turned on his heel to face me.  
"Mhm?" he asked, lips pushed together, eyebrows raised, and head pushed forward slightly.  
"What was that song you were singing last night? Y'know, when I fell asleep." He smiled and answered.  
"Day by Day, Frank Sinatra," he turned back around and marched out. He turned on the shower and I lay there, listening and thinking, thrilled at the thought of finally. 'Finally?' you might be thinking and, yes, finally. I was finally dating my best friend, he finally slept with me, I was finally happy. That finally didn't last long in comparison to many other things.  
He finally finished his shower and came in there to alert me that he was, in fact, out of the shower. I took mine and tramped back to my room to find Bucky laying on the bed in pajama pants, mindlessly dragging the fingertips of his left hand up and down on his muscled stomach and staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. I'd only realized I was staring when he saw me out of the corner of his eye and smiled weakly then turned his head to look at me.  
"What're ya staring at, Rogers?"  
"Oh, um, uh, sorry, I just, sorry, I'm sorry." At this, he sighed and rolled his eyes before jumping off of the bed and coming up behind me to hug me and whisper in my ear.  
"Don't. Apologize. For. Everything. You. Do. You have nothing to be sorry for, baby."  
"I know, Buck. It's just a habit."  
"It's a bad one, Steve." I tensed up when he used my real name because he only did that when he's serious or very angry. Or both.  
"Why you so tense?" The question was soaked with worry and maybe dashed with anger.  
"No reason, Buck." Apparently, he could tell that was a lie because he squeezed my stomach tighter, put his head on my shoulder, and kept talking.  
"There's a reason, Steve. What is it?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before answering in the form of a question.  
"Are you mad at me?" My voice was shaky and my chin was as well. If you're wondering why I was so terrified of Bucky then, it's because I had seen Bucky mad before and that day ended with a trip to the hospital.  
"No, baby, I'm not," he whispered while shaking his head, "I'm not mad. How could I get mad at you? That's crazy." I relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. He lifted his head up, let go of my stomach and dove to the bed to start some music because, and I quote, he 'can't do anything without music'. It was the same playlist as yesterday, except there were some new songs, such as Day by Day. I finished changing into actual, acceptable-in-public clothes about two songs before the love ballad. We cycled through the two, The Green Fields of France by Eric Bogle (my pick) and Take Me to Church by Hozier, then, when the song began, he stopped and faced me, extending his arm to invite my hand to his.  
"C'mere, boy," he muttered to me while pulling me close to him when I grabbed his hand. Eventually, my face was buried in his neck and my hands were clasped behind his back. We were swaying back and forth and spinning in circles like two kings at prom. The song ended and we stood there, no longer moving, but clinging to each other like our lives depended on it and thinking, as always, in the safe grip of the other's embrace.  
"Bucky?" I spoke with great care, I thought, in my voice.  
"Yeah, baby?"  
"Can you promise me something?"  
"What?"  
"Will you promise me that you won't let go? That you'll stay with me?"  
"Yes, God, yes. Yes, I promise, Steve. I promise." That promise was about as good as Rose's.  
"I love you, Bucky."  
"I love you too, Stevie." We clung to each other until noon when Bucky decided that we should tell my ma about us. We pulled apart, Bucky put a T-shirt on, we locked hands, he squeezed my hand, and we went downstairs to find my ma. I released his hand and told him to stay in the hallway when I spotted her near the stove in the kitchen. I walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Oh! Good afternoon, Steve." She jumped when I tapped her shoulder.  
"Good afternoon, Ma. Listen, I need to talk to you 'bout a couple things."  
"Well sure, Steve. Is everything alright?" She turned around to face me when I moved to the other side of the counter to the bar stools there.  
"Everything's fantastic, Ma." I smiled reassuringly at her. "Well, you know that Bucky and I are going to NYU for college, right?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"Well, we're gonna rent an apartment that'll be cheaper than a dorm. Is that alright?" She smiled before replying.  
"That's great, Steve! It'll be good for you two. What else were you wanting to tell me?"  
"I wanted to tell you somethin' about Bucky."  
"Okay. Is he alright?"  
"Yeah! He's great."  
"Get on with it, then," she urged. I glanced back to the hallway where Bucky was for some reassurance. He grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up before waving his hands as if he were shooing me away.  
"Bucky and I are dating," I rushed, not wanting to drag out the sentence in any way, shape, or form.  
"Really!? It finally happened!?" She ran to the other side of the counter to grip me in a lung-crushing hug. "Where's Bucky?" She asked when she let me go and I got my breath back. I pointed to the hallway behind her and she spun around to see Bucky with the biggest grin I had ever seen on him. She ran to the hallway and grabbed him into a hug of the same sort, but it didn't mess him up as badly as it did me given the fact that he was a football player and he was pure muscle, especially around his stomach and chest.  
"I'm so happy for you two!" She practically shouted, still attempting to crush Bucky's lungs.  
"I'm happy too," Bucky replied, winking at me over my ma's tiny head. I smiled at him and my ma released him slowly while he tried to catch his breath.   
"How did this happen?" She asked when she made it to the counter after attempting to crush him. I called Bucky out to explain and he stared at me like I had two heads.  
"C'mon, Buck. Help me explain." He shuffled out of the hall slowly until he reached my side of the counter. He put his hand on my right shoulder and began.  
"Well, you see, it started yesterday at school," he half-truthed. He told a story about us coming home and talking mindlessly then he accidentally let it slip that he loved me and we confessed our feelings for each other and started dating.  
"Wow," my mother said in awe, "it sounds like a romance novel."  
"It sure does," Bucky responded.  
"Well, I suppose I'll go back to my oven and leave you boys to it." She turned and walked back to preparing something for lunch, signaling the end of the conversation. I slid off of the bar stool and followed Bucky back up to my room. He opened the door and strolled in before jumping on to my bed and staring into oblivion (AKA the ceiling).  
"Hey, Stevie?" He asked while I lay down next to him.  
"Yeah?"  
"I've got a game Monday night. Can you make it?" I thought for a minute and answered him.  
"Nah. I've gotta work." He turned his head to look at me with squinted eyes.  
"No, you don't. I know your schedule."  
"Okay, you got me. I was gonna try to surprise you by comin' to the game."  
"And I ruined it?"  
"Not totally. There's still gonna be a surprise for you Monday night." He smiled at me for that.  
"And what might that be?"  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now, would it?" He stretched his arm out and ruffled my hair.  
"You're a little punk."  
"You think I don't know that?" He elbowed my side and I elbowed him back harder.  
"That's how you wanna do this, huh?" He asked while lunging forward to tickle me.  
"Stop! C'mon, Bucky, stop it!" I shouted when I could actually form words. He eventually stopped and sat back to and straighten my shirt and hair.  
"That's what you get," he told me when he laid back down.  
"For what?"  
"Stabbing me with your pointy elbows."  
"You poked me first."  
"You tried to puncture my skin, though." I rolled my eyes and he put his arm around me.  
"I love you, baby," he told me.  
"You say 'I love you' an awul lot, Buck."  
"I'm makin' up for all those years when I couldn't, babe. It's the truth, too. I really love you."  
"I love you too, Buck."


	5. One Hell of a Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The football game occurs and so does something else.

Nothing really happened in the Saturday and Sunday leading to Monday. I mean, yeah, Bucky went home Saturday and told his parents about us and they thought it was great but everything else went as it normally did. Monday rolled around and I did not, in fact, sleep through my alarm. I got to school and spotted Bucky, once again, propped against the door with that stupid grin on his face and holding the door open for anyone who came his way. He shut the door behind someone and scanned the parking lot and found me getting out of my car. He jogged away from the door and to my car before I even got out all the way.  
"Hey, Steve. How was your weekend? I didn't talk to you all that much." His grin grew at this and I decided to play along.  
"I didn't really do anything. It was fairly boring." He stepped closer to me, looked down, and spoke again.  
"We might have to change that next weekend."  
"Sounds like a plan." He nudged me out of the way and shut my car door behind me then threw his arm around my shoulders.  
"I'm not gonna call you a punk anymore because you might stab me with those knives you call elbows, so I'll find a new nickname. Can you think of one?" I elbowed his stomach and he doubled over and began coughing melodramatically. At that exact moment, Natasha appeared in a very worried manner.  
"What the hell happened to you?" She asked Bucky, who immediately stood up and stopped coughing.  
"Steve here stabbed me with his sharp elbows."  
"And he's overreacting," I piped up.  
"Why did you try to stab him?" I sighed and began.  
"You see, he was at my house this weekend and we were talking which led to him calling me a punk and elbowing me and I elbowed him back and he tickled me and started complaining about my elbows. He just brought it up which is why I stabbed him in the stomach with my elbow." She rolled her eyes and turned away to find the rest of our friends. We followed her to explain to everyone what had happened over the weekend. We all met at a table to the side of the school and Bucky and I called all of their attention towards us.  
"Hey, guys, we need to tell you something," Bucky told them in a nervous voice. They all turned their heads and looked at us.  
"What is it Bucky?" Natasha asked. He grabbed my hand under the table and ran his thumb across my knuckles. He took a deep breath and spoke.  
"Steve and I are dating," he rushed in the same way I told my mom. Everyone smiled and some people thumped Bucky on the back and there was a chorus of "congratulations" and "finally" and "I knew it was going to happen eventually". We both smiled and glanced at each other, uncertain of if they would ask how it happened. No one ever did. The first bell rang and we both stood up. He pushed a hand out and ruffled my hair then he hugged me and pulled me into the building.  
***  
Lunch time came around and it wasn't nearly as awkward and nerve-wracking as it was last time. My friends came out in the same order as always and we sat in the same seats as always. It was like nothing had changed. When Bucky sat down, he immediately started talking.  
"So, Steve, we need a way to come out to everyone else." My eyes widened and I began shaking my head quickly.  
"No. Mm-mm. Not today. No way."  
"C'mon, Stevie. At least the football team. Please?" My eyes shrank and my head stopped before I spoke again.  
"I don't know, Buck. What if people look at us differently?"  
"We can take it. Besides, who cares what they say?"  
"I guess you're right." I put my head in my hands and sighed. He reached out, moved my hair out of my face, and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"It'll be okay, baby," he pulled his hand off of my shoulder and put it over my hand on my face,"we'll be alright." I smiled the best I could with three hands on my face and he smiled back.  
Tony made a retching noise from the far end of the table and told us to get a room. We both rolled our eyes and took our hands off of my face.  
"So, you're coming to the game tonight, right?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"And my surprise is tonight, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you at least give me a hint as to what it is?"  
"Okay," I thought for a little while before answering,"I know you'll like it."  
"Really? Is that it?"  
"Yep."  
"A little bit more? Please?"  
"Nope." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and I stood up and walked off to class with Bucky calling after me.  
***  
The day ended and Bucky met me outside with excitement covering his face and filling his voice.  
"Can you tell me at least when it's gonna happen? Like, is it gonna happen during the game or, uh," he winked, "after?"  
"One during the game and, depending on if you play well, one after." His jaw dropped and then he grinned.  
"Steven Grant Rogers! You did not just say that!" I smiled and moved forward to run my hands up and down his hips and look up at him.  
"I did, Buck," my voice dropped to a whisper, "and I meant it."  
"Stevie, don't do this to me. You know I'm impatient."  
"I didn't say the one after was guaranteed. I said if you do well tonight you'll get it." He stopped my hands and locked his into them.  
"C'mon, baby. I might need something to cheer me up if we lose."  
"I don't care if you lose or win. All I care about is if you play well or not."  
"Then I'll play like I'm trying to win the Superbowl." Everyone else had cleared out by then, so he kissed my forehead, then my nose, and finally my lips. "I'll see you at the game, baby. And don't forget about my surprises." He started to head to the football field to prepare for the game before I stopped him.  
"Oh, and, Buck?" He spun around and looked at me.  
"Yeah, babe?"  
"Look at me in the stands for motivation."  
"Will do, Stevie." He turned away and headed towards the field as I walked to the parking lot to my car.  
I got home and ran inside to tell my mom that I was going to the game and I probably wouldn't be home until late. I didn't tell her exactly why. I went back into my room and fell down on the bed, much like Bucky did on Saturday. His scent was still on the pillows even after his shower and being gone for two days, his clothes were still in my hamper, and, if I tried hard enough, I could still feel him next to me. I thought about the music that he'd been playing and desperately wanted him there to dance with me and hug me and do everything else that we weren't able to do before we became a couple. Upon thinking about the music, I remembered that he made the playlist on my phone and I pulled out my phone to play it and I noticed he changed the name. That little fucker changed it to 'not yet, tiger'. I rolled my eyes and played it without shuffling it like Bucky likes. I stood up and began working on my surprise for Bucky.  
***  
Time to leave for the game came around and I took the surprise and Bucky's coat that he left at my house outside to my car and left. I pulled up to the field, parked my car, turned around to get the coat and the surprise, and got out. Besides Bucky, I was the only one from my friend group who was there because everyone else was either studying or working. I walked to a seat in the second-to-top row and sat down with the surprise at my feet and Bucky's coat wrapped tightly around me. I exhaled and watched the small cloud of breath disappear before I inhaled again and froze my nose even more so than it already was. I was tapping my foot nervously and rubbing my thighs quickly. Eventually, the team made their way on to the field and number twenty-two looked up into the stands to search for someone then stopped searching when his head was turned in my general direction and it looked like his eyes were on me. Bucky was number five. The game began and Bucky was doing absolutely fantastic but when we got further into the game, he started falling behind slightly so he looked up at the stands for a split second to find me. I held up the surprise (AKA a sign) and he looked back to the field and instantly began playing better. In fact, he played so well that they won the game and the team told him that his boyfriend should come more often. After the game, he abandoned his team as soon as possible and came running towards me in the stands. He grabbed me in a hug that nearly broke my ribs and began talking as fast as I had ever heard him speak.  
"I love you so much, Stevie. I can't believe you did that. The guys thought it was great, too." I began coughing and he let go of me, cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me in front of everyone. He eventually pulled away and let go of my face to hold my hand and pick up my sign on the ground that read 'Go #5! -your boyfriend'. When we got in my car, Bucky leaned over the center console and kissed me again, this time with more passion than anything. We pulled apart and he finally spoke again.  
"So, baby, what do I get for doing good?" He swallowed and wiped some dirt from his nose while I slipped his coat off and threw it in the back. Before my story continues, I would like to mention that Bucky only had his football jersey and his pants on and, when it comes to highlighting asses, football pants are just about as good as baseball pants. Carry on.  
"When did I say that you did good?"  
He put on that pouty face where his bottom lip only slightly sticks out and his eyes are begging.  
"Please, baby? I played my hardest." I smiled and turned my head to look out the window.  
"I don't know, Buck. If you played your hardest, you might be too tired."  
"I promise you, Steve, I'll never be too tired when it comes to you."  
"Well, if you're sure."  
"I'm sure, baby. I'm positive."  
"Okay." I backed out and he continued the conversation.  
"So, what are we doing?"  
"Take a guess." He grinned and reached over to rub circles on the upper part of my inner thigh.  
"Are we," he took a little pause,"getting ice cream?" He asked mock-obliviously.  
"Well, that's not what I was thinking but we can do that if you'd rather."  
"Well then, Stevie. What did you have in mind?"  
"You know what I had in mind."  
"I wanna hear you say it, Stevie."  
"It, Stevie." He groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"You ruined it, Stevie."  
"What did I ruin this time?"  
"The moment."  
"Ah." We sat quietly for a moment then I spoke up.  
"In all seriousness, do you want to go with my idea or do something else?"  
"Take a guess, baby."  
"My idea?"  
"Hell yeah."  
"Do you wanna just pull off somewhere and do it in here?"  
"Honestly, I don't give a fuck. Hell, I'd climb into your lap right now if you wanted me to."  
"I don't think that's too safe, Buck."  
"Then pull over somewhere so I can do it safely." I thought for a moment and turned to head towards the lake. I pulled into the part that was covered with trees and was very hard to see through then I got out and moved my seat up and urged Bucky to do the same. He climbed into the back seat and I followed him through my side then crawled on to his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Tell me, babe," I whispered in his ear, "what do you want?" I felt goosebumps cover the surface of his skin and he took a ragged breath before answering.  
"You," he replied quietly. I smiled and began kissing down his jaw to his chin then down his neck where I began to suck hard enough to leave a hickey and I felt him swallow. When he spoke again, his voice was shaky and breathless.  
"Are you sure you wanna do that, Stevie? I've got an awful lot of dirt on me." I responded by kissing and sucking on different places on his neck. I pulled away from his neck to pull off his jersey and admire his perfectly sculpted face and body.  
"God, Buck. You're so fuckin' perfect," I breathed. He smiled and shook his head.  
"I'm not even close, Stevie." I wrapped my arms around his stomach and leaned my head forward so that I could whisper into his ear.  
"Yes. You. Are. You're more than I could ever hope for, Buck." He turned his head and kissed my cheek then whispered to me.  
"You're a hell of a lot better." He brought his head back, pushed me back slightly, and pulled off my shirt. He licked his lips and grabbed my head to pull me towards him and kiss me before he wrapped his arms around me, still kissing, and slid his hands down my back to squeeze my ass. I shifted forward and began grinding down on him which caused him to release a muffled moan into the kiss and slide his hands up to my hair and weave his fingers into it. He pulled away and spoke with both of us panting.  
"Baby, I need to get inside of you." I nodded and climbed off of his lap before I slid his football pants and everything underneath down his legs and into the floorboard. I raised up and he reached forward with shaky hands to unbutton and unzip my jeans then slide them down my legs along with my boxers.  
"God, Stevie," he said while shaking his head and looking me up and down, "how could you ever think that you're not hot as hell?" I smiled at him and reached out to tuck a piece of long hair behind his ear.  
"The same goes for you, Buck. I've heard the way you talk about yourself and it's not good. In fact, it's completely wrong." He smiled and pulled me over to him to place me back on his lap. He looked up at me with the cheekiest look I've ever seen on his face.  
"So, " he licked his lips, "did you bring anything to, uh, assist us in this endeavor?" I threw my head back and laughed.  
"Yeah. I did."  
"Um, where is it?"  
"It's in the fuckin' trunk." He grinned and began laughing with me.  
"Well, someone has to go get it and it'd be easier for you to because you're on top."  
"C'mon, Buck. It's cold out there." I kissed his cheek and shifted forward so our dicks touched. That made him close his eyes and groan.  
"Please, baby?" I whispered in his ear.   
"Fine," he sighed,"but only if you promise to warm me up when I get back in." I kissed him quickly before answering and sliding off his lap.  
"Will do, Buck." He pulled on my boxers because they were there (again, thank the Lord for too-tight boxers) and scooted to the door to get out. He got out and moved to the back of the car and I moved so that when he got back in I would be kneeling in the seat with my hands on my knees. He opened the door and his jaw dropped along with the aloe vera.  
"God, Stevie," He whispered while picking the aloe vera up off of the ground and throwing it into the car. He slid into the middle seat and pulled me into his lap.  
"God," he whispered again before grabbing my head and pulling me in for a kiss. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and moved his lips against mine for a little while before he pulled back and smiled.  
"I s'pose I need to get out of these boxers that are kinda cutting off the blood flow to my legs," he laughed. I smiled, nodded, and lifted my hips to let him wiggle out of my boxers. I turned around to grab the aloe vera out of the floorboard and hand it to Bucky.  
"You might need this," I told him when he got my boxers off and I straightened up. He smirked and put it to his left so he could grab my shoulders and squeeze them.  
"So, baby, how long do you think prep'll take?" I raised my eyebrows and shrugged.  
"I don't know, babe. Maybe if you go really slow and put enough aloe vera on, we won't have to prep."  
We didn't have to prep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not in the story and I couldn't work it in so: Afterwards, Steve drives Bucky home and then goes home at, like, midnight.


End file.
